Betrayal of the loving sun
by DragonLovingBrony
Summary: Something shocking happens to make Celestia realize just how she feels for Twilight. happens after she becomes an alicorn.
1. Intro

Intro:

Same disclaimers as always I don't own anything but the idea. This just came to me as I was writing another story so I stopped that one to get this one out of my head. It is short but meaningful. It is also my first story of this pairing. Hope you like it!

It was a warm day out like normal and Celestia was waiting to see her faithful student for a normal royal matter. Ever since Twilight had become an alicorn the feelings between student and teacher were becoming more confusing. But what would happen later this morning would be even more confusing for Celestia.


	2. Attempted Attack

Chapter 1: Attempted Attack

"Please don't do this Twilight!" Celestia was in the throne room facing down her student Twilight, but she wasn't being her faithful self. "You know you have had this coming for a long time now, princess!" the last word was filled with such hatred that it made Celestia cringe. She had no clue what was going on. Only minutes ago her student was herself as she walked into the room, then it all happened to fast for her. Twilight had shot a strong beam of magic at her, hitting a guard that had seen it coming. He was thrown to the ground in an unconscious heap. The rest of the guards tried to stop the alicorn but to no avail. They were all out cold before they knew what hit them.

This left only Celestia and Luna to look on helplessly as their minds couldn't comprehend what was going on. When all the guards were useless and the doors to the room shut so nopony could stop her, Twilight spoke with a tone the sisters had only heard once in their lives before. It was the tone of pure hate and anger. This was the tone Nightmare Moon had used toward Celestia. "Now it is time to end your worthless rule!" Twilight started to charge another attack when it was Luna who got up the courage to speak. "Our dear friend Twilight Sparkle please stop this! We know deep down you do not want to hurt us or our dear sister."

Twilight cut her off with a horrid laugh. "Since when do either of you know what I want? You have never cared how I felt before! You have known how I felt about you Celestia and all I ever get is that stupid "My dear student" crap! Well no more! If you won't return my feelings then you will have no one at all!" with that Twilight fired a beam at the sun princess. She was so scared and sad that dodging the attack would be impossible. But Luna pushed her out of the way just in time. "Stop interfering Luna! You will be next after your dear sister! Just wait your turn and stop trying to save the unsavable!"

Luna could tell that there was something very wrong with her friend Twilight but couldn't figure it out so she had to try and get to the bottom of this. "My friend Twilight what is wrong? We can tell that you are upset and these actions are not of your own will. We can sense something making you take these actions. We ask of you to fight that which is not our friend. Only you can stop this and become yourself again. Please if not for us then for yourself and your friends who care. If you keep going with this even we cannot pardon your actions."

Twilights voice returned to her normal but sad voice for only two words before turning back to the hate filled voice. Tears started to flow from Twilight's eyes as if she knew what she was doing, didn't like it, but had no choice. "I know. But who cares anymore!? It is time for you two to die!" Twilight charged up her magic to attack Luna this time. "Since the one of the sun is unable to fight, I will kill you first so that you cannot get in my way any longer!" before Twilight released the speel there were two bright flashes that blinded her. When she looked up the room was empty. The princesses had escaped her this time, but she would hunt them down in time. "I will get you both in time, but for now you can run like mice in a maze." Then there was a flash as Twilight teleported out of the room.

The magic dissipated from the door and guards came pouring in the room to see their fellow guards knocked out and spread around the room. They also noticed that their princesses were gone. This made a mix of emotions run through them. This meant that they probably were not dead, since they weren't on the floor dead. But it also meant the possibility that they were captured or more hopefully they had escaped. The head guard stepped to the middle of the room and called out. "My princesses, please let us know if you are unharmed!" there was no answer for a few moments. Then there was the sounds of a passage opening.

The guarded looked to the wall on the right of the room. There indeed was a passage opening and Luna walking out holding her sister up as they walked toward the guards. The guards rushed to the princesses. "My league are you both alright?" Luna nodded. "Nothing hurt but our hearts. Please make sure that the other guards are ok. We must retire to our room and talk about what happened." The guard nodded but had to ask. "What did happen here, ma'am?" Luna sighed seeing her sister was still unresponsive. "A friend has turned against us, but we are not sure why or if it was really her. We wil explain more after we take care of my sister."

The guards led the two to the room that was rarely used. It was a bed room that could hold both of the princesses when they needed to talk alone. Luna walked her sister to the bed and told the guards to stand outside. She put her wing around her dear sister and waited for her to speak.


	3. Talking and Planning

Chapter 2: Talking and Planning

It took almost an hour of Luna trying to calm her sister and talking to her for Celestia to be able to talk. When she did it all came to her like a flood of emotions and words. "How could my favorite and more faithful student do this? How could she betray me? How could she try and kill me? Why would she want to kill you? What in hell is going on? Is this a nightmare? Will I wake up any minute now and find her next to me happy to be there with me?" Luna knew she had to stop Celestia's thoughts before they destroyed her. "Stop dear sister. We know not what has happened to your dear student, but we will find out. You and I need just talk out what happened so we can get to the bottom of this."

Celestia was starting to calm down looking and listening to her sister. "But I don't have a clue what happened, that is the problem!" Luna hugged her sister tight. "No, just not the entire story. All we know is what happened in that room. And with that we can figure out what has happened to her." Celestia nodded into her sister's shoulder. "All I know is that even my student as talented as she is, could never and would nerver know how to take out all of those guards. She fought like an elite soldier." Luna agreed. "Indeed. She may be great at magic but she is not a fighter like that. She also wasn't acting like she wanted to kill anypony let alone us."

Celestia looked at her sister. "What do you mean? She was trying to kill us!" Luna looked at her sister with sad eyes. "Yes her body was, but if you couldn't tell, her mind was not. She only knocked out the guards instead of killing them, and the shots she fired at you were slower than they should have been. She was even crying when it came to you not forgiving her for her actions. She was talking about killing you and even going through the motions, but her heart was surely not in what she was doing." The memories flashed in Celestia's mind and she knew Luna was right. She stood up with a determined look in her eyes. "We are going to get her back!"

The two sister spent the next hour going over what happened in the throne room. After they went over everything that happened Celestia hugged her sister. "Thank you for getting us out of there while I was unable. If you hadn't we would be dead and we could never make a plan to save her. Thank you Lulu." Luna hugged her sister back. "I will do anything for those I care for. Just like my big sister taught me." Celestia was touched deeply and started to cry. "Thank you for every thing my dear sister." Luna smiled wide and got a look of determination in her eyes. "You are welcome but we have a plan to make! We must help the one that you love!"

Luna used her magic to grab a quil and paper to start writing down the plan when she saw her sister staring at her. Luna raised an eyebrow at her. "Did I say something wrong?" Celestia was stunned silent by what Luna had said. She had never let herself think of her student like that. It wasn't like royalty to fall in love with a common pony let alone her student. Though now that she thought about the young alicorn, she was no longer her student, and was now royalty herself. Celestia knew she liked Twilight more than any other, but this was the first time she could have the chance to be happy with somepony. Twilight could even live as long as her with a simple spell. 'But would she take my offer?'

Celestia was lost in thoughts she had never let herself think before and was starting to blush as she realized something she hadn't let herself before this point. The only thing her thoughts led her to was one simple thing. 'I do love Twilight!' Celestia never thought she would let herself think those words for anypony, and especially not her beloved student. But here she was. It only took Twilight to try and kill her and Luna to say what she had to realize it. but she finally did, and that made her want to save Twilight even more then she had before. She was brought back to reality when Luna asked if she was ok.

"Yes Luna I am fine now. Now that I know you are right, and how wrong I was to not let myself feel it until now. I am better than ever and will save the pony I love. I will save Twilight sparkle! Now let's plan this trap and get her to come to the ones who will save her!" Luna was happy to hear her sister in her normal cheery tone and ready to help Twilight. "Good then here is my idea. But we will need help from the elements. And you will need to replace twilight as the element of magic." Celestia was surprised at Luna's plan but knew it could work. She was once the element of magic herself so as long as she could use her friendship with Twilights friends, then they could save her with them.

"Alright I will send a letter to spike now telling him to be careful around Twilight if she is around and to get the elements and her friends then meet us in the park in ponyvil." Luna agreed. "We will fly there and prepare for what we need to do. I just hope we are not to late to save her." Celestia spread her wings as she walked to the balcony. "We will not be to late! Not again! We will save her and then I will show my love for her! Let us go sister!" with that Celestia took off for ponyvil. Luna had to run and take off to keep up. She also let the guards know what was happening by letter so they wouldn't freak out, as much.


	4. The Truth Behind The Mask

Chapter 3: The Truth Behind The Mask

It took less time than normal for the sisters to reach the park in Ponyvil. They had uped the speed and had not slowed for anything. When they arrived they saw Spike standing next to the elements and the ponies who wore them. Spike was holding onto Twilights crown. Her ran up to her the second that she landed. "Princess what is so urgent? Is everything ok? Is Twilight ok? Where is she?" Celestia raised her hoof to quiet him. "I am afraide we have bad news to share with you." There was a worried gasp and then silence as Celestia told them what happened earlier that day in the throne room.

"No way! She would never do that! She loves you, so she could never try to kill you!" Spike was starting to freak out. "Calm down Spike. I don't like it either. But it was her and she did. But we think something was controlling her actions. She was aware of what was done but had no control to stop it. that is why I am going to use the element of magic in her place and you all are going to help me rid her of whatever is doing this to her." There was silence. "How do you recon we are going to do that princess? Our bond isn't as strong with you as with Twilight. I don't mean to doubt you, but we need to make sure this will work and not hurt her."

Celestia's eyes started to water but she kept her composure. "Trust me when I say I don't want her hurt any more than you do. And as long as our wish to save Twilight stands strong then so that will bond us together. At least for this once it will. Spike if I could borrow that so we can call forth Twilight and save her." Spike wasted no time in giving the crown to Celestia. "Here you go princess, just make sure you get her back to normal please." She looked down at him and took the crown in her magic. "I will make sure she is safe if it costs me my life. Now stand back as Luna and I call Twilight here." Spike stepped back but froze as they all heard evil laughing to the side of them.

It was Twilight who was laughing. She stepped out from behind a tree with an evil grin that gave everypony standing there a chill. It made Celestia cringe even after seeing it before. "So your plan is to fail in trying the elements against me? HA!" Twilight sent a blast of magic at Celestia, but she jumped o the side in time for it to miss. Her friend were now convinced that Twilight was not herself and needed help. Celestia had made a plan that Luna didn't even know about. "Twilight Sparkle my most faithful student. Please listen to me before you try and kill me."

Twilight snorted at her. "Why should i? what would I want to hear from you after all of this? You wish me to stop so you can have your pet back!? So you don't have to be the bad guy by killing me?! Or maybe you want to beg for your life?" She started to laugh at her own cruel joke. "NO! I will never beg for my life! But I will beg for the life of the one I love. I want the true Twilight Sparkle to come back to me! To her friends! To her family! We all need her more than she knows. Especially me. So Twilight if you are still in there fight it so we can help you. Because I love you."

Everypony was in shock after that confession of emotions from Celestia. Even the now evil Twilight could not comprehend what she heard. Twilight's voice became normal again. "Is that true? Do you really feel that way for me? After all this time you really do?" then it looked as if she was being shocked from the inside and her voice filled with hate once again. "You finally feel this way! After all this time you just now say this! It only took for me to try and kill you for you to get off your ass and say it! I bet you never even thought about it before this morning! And now you think that will help you stop me! HA! To little To late!"

Once again Celestia shocked every pony that could hear her. "I know. I was a foal to think I could win you over after seeming like I never cared all that time. Then I am sorry that we must use these on you. It will hurt me more than it will you I hope." Twilight started to charge her magic as the element bearers came next to Celestia most with tears in their eyes. Luna stepped in front of them and put up a shield so they could power up the elements without being hurt. "I will hold her off. Just think of what you want and she will be freed. I hope." The elements started to glow and Twilights eyes grew with fear.

"How is this possible! She shouldn't be able to make it work! I will not let you send me to the moon again! And nor will I let you pesky ponies burn me again! You will all die!" Twilight let lose a barrage of attacks that hit the shield and bounced off. It was taking it's tole on Luna but she was not about to fail her friend. Especially after what she just heard. She knew just who it was that had taken over Twilight. And she wanted her dead. It only took a few more second for the elements to activate and send that iconic rainbow in Twilight's direction. She tried to dodge but failed as it hit her and trapped her where she stood.

As it hit Twilight a sparkly blue dust cloud flew out of Twilight and was burned to ashes before it could get away. Then the Rainbow disappeared and there lay an unconscious purple alicorn. When the elements had disappeared Celestia was thrown backwards and the crown flew from her head. Spike caught the crown but everypony else couldn't decide if they should help Celestia or make sure Twilight was ok. Luna was the one to speak up. "You all go check on Twilight and I will check on my sister." Luna walked over to her sister with worry. "Are you ok dear sister?" Celestia did not respond and this made Luna worry even more. Luna knew that there would be a kick back when her sister used the element in place of Twilight but she hadn't expected her to take all of it so the other ponies didn't feel it.

Twilight was surrounded by her friend when she woke up a few minutes later. Twilight felt sore and had a head ach but was able to ask what had happened. "What do you remember Twi?" Spike was looking worried at her. "I was walking home and then its all blurry. I had this horrable nightmare though. Wait…." She had noticed her friend warring the elements and got worried it wasn't a dream. "What happened? Is everything ok? Please tell me it was just a bad dream and I didn't try to…no!" Twilight tried to get up but failed. It was Applejack and Rainbow Dash that helped her up and to start walking. That was when Twilight saw Celestia unconscious on the ground with Luna next to her.

Twilight froze. "no. it can't be. She has to be ok." Out of pure instincts she ran over to the unconscious alicorn and cradled her head in her hooves. She turned to Luna. "What is wrong with her? Will she be ok?" Luna frowned but tried not to cry. "I don't know if she will be ok. She took all of the kick back from trying to use the elements without the true owner of the magic. Even though she once used it as her own it now belongs to you. Most would be killed instantly just trying to do that let alone the kick back of just part of it. but she took it all so your friends wouldn't be hurt, so they could tack care of you."

Twilight's heart sank at the thought of the mare she loved not making it. "no. I won't let you give up on me now Celestia. Not after all this time. Not after just finding out you feel the same for me that I do you. Not after finally having the chance to be happy with the mare I love. No get you ass up! Wake up and face me! Wake up and talk to me! Say those things about your feeling to me! The real me! Wake up! You are a princess for heavens sake! You can't die! Not now not ever! I need you here with me." Twilight was crying and the tears were falling down her face. She no longer cared who knew her feelings nor what they thought of her crying.

Twilight leaned down and kissed Celestia on the lips. Celestia's eyes shot open at the touch. She could only stare at the mare that was kissing her. Then Twilight pulled back and looked into Celestia's eyes. "How can you forgive me for not returning your feeling until now?" Twilight laughed at the question. "How can you forgive me for trying to kill you?" this made them both laugh and kiss again. This time with both giving it their all. It was passonite enough to make the others watching blush and turn away. After that show of affection was over Luna insisted that both Celestia and Twilight be brought to Canterlot to recover.

They agreed with one condition, they could sleep together while they recovered. This was to much information for everypony that heard it but Luna wasn't going to tell them no. "Fine as long as there is actual resting happening instead of any activity that you are thinking of." This made the rest of them speechless, except for Celestia. "No promises dear sister." This made even Twilight go from purple to completely red faced. After a few seconds of awkward silence the group burst out laughing.

An annoyed Discord watched the mushy scene play out before him. "Darn those blasted ponies. They always find a way to ruin my fun. And here I thought I would get them good when I stole the fragments of left over Nightmare Moon. Oh well I will just have to wait until next time. Enjoy you time together while you can."


	5. Prolog

Chapter 4: Prolog

It had been a few week after the incident that Twilight accepted the idea of being immortal and being with Celestia forever. It was Celestia's way of asking Twilight to marry her. Twilight was of course happy to accept. It was never brought up what happened to get them together, it was just ignored like it never happened. And both of them were happy for that. Next week they were going to go on a honey moon to a place that was secret to everypony but them. They didn't want to be disturbed in any way for any reason. It was time they let their love grow with no bonds. It was time to have fun exploring new things with each other. And it was time to let love run free.


End file.
